Tis the Season
by brokenbottleaurora
Summary: A collection of holiday-themed(ish) stories for gifts, challenges, and the spirit of Christmas. Contains ships and plots from both canon and Marauder eras. First chapter is a table of contents with summaries.
1. Table of Contents

Happy holidays, everyone! This little collection started out as a one-time catch-all for my Christmas gift fics, but I've decided to continue adding to it this year. Each story shares the title of the holiday song that inspired it in some shape, form, or fashion. I hope you enjoy my little slice of Christmas cheer!

* * *

Chapter 1: Table of Contents (You are here!)

Chapter 2: "I'll Be Home for Christmas"- At Bill and Fleur's wedding, Luna and Harry share a dance and a cryptic conversation. The thought of Luna and her puzzling words follow Harry through the horcrux hunt, sparking a promise that Harry is hell bent on keeping.

Chapter 3: "O Christmas Tree"- It's the first Christmas after the foiling of the fateful Halloween plot, and James is excited to spend the holidays with his family. Lily is obsessed with making it the most perfect Christmas ever. Will their expectations survive the season?

Chapter 4: "O Little Town of Bethlehem"- When Luna disappears on the way home for Christmas break, Ginny is terrified and heartbroken. In running from her problems, she finds comfort in an unlikely source.

Chapter 5: "Santa Baby"- It's Secret Santa time for the DA, and the gang finds out that gift giving is hard. To top it all off, Fred and George are sure of one thing: where there are secrets, there is opportunity for pranking.

Chapter 6: "Silent Night"- It's Regulus's seventh year at Hogwarts, and Sirius sneaks on campus so they can exchange Christmas gifts. Will what is likely the brothers' last Christmas together end in hugs, tears, or both?

Chapter 7: "Merry Christmas, Darling"- It's almost Christmas, and Harry's away on an Auror mission. Luna and Neville are left at home without him, hoping he'll return safely.

Chapter 8: "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"- Ron implements Hermione's favorite childhood Christmas tradition in his own way.


	2. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**For Aurora at The Reviews Corner:** I know it's not really Christmas themed, but I saw with HarryxLuna and this is where my mind went. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Harry leaned his chair back on two legs, only half-listening to whatever squabble Hermione and Ron were having at the moment. He knew it was just their way, but it was too sharp a contrast to the current air of celebration around the Burrow. Harry really hoped that, if he ever got married, people were too happy to be bickering during his reception. Caught in a moment, Harry found himself picturing his own wedding, full of friends, food, music, and laughter.

He felt odd thinking about his own wedding seeing as he'd broken up with Ginny earlier in the summer- not that he could really see marrying her. He felt as though that had been expected of him, given how much he and Ginny looked like his own father and mother, but even their easy chemistry couldn't overcome their lack of compatibility. Instead, Harry pictured himself dancing with a faceless bride, grinning broadly as he dipped her toward the floor. Everyone would be there to celebrate: Ron and Hermione and Remus and Fred and George and Neville and-

That train of thought was far too hopeful, and Harry shut it down as quickly as it started. He knew that there was little chance of him surviving the war. He would only cause himself grief and heartache if he thought too much about life after Voldemort.

Shaking himself, Harry glanced around the marquee. The dance floor was full of couples twirling about- Ginny and Lee Jordan, George and Angelina, Fred and Alicia, Arthur and Molly, Luna and… no one.

Harry did a double take and watched sadly as Luna spun around the dance floor with her arms around an invisible partner. She maintained her serene smile even as those around her gave her strange looks and a wide berth. Ignoring the approaching Viktor Krum, Harry downed his butterbeer and walked toward the lone girl.

The upbeat song began to die down as Harry tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, Luna. How've you been?"

"Quite well, thank you, Harry," she replied dreamily. "It's a beautiful wedding, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "I'm glad it's gone off so well, especially after all the work the Weasleys put into it."

"I can tell it's been a labor of love. It's a shame about the atmosphere, though," she said.

"What about it?" Harry asked, bewildered.

Luna cocked her head at him. "You can't feel it? Huh, I suppose it's a bit early anyway."

Harry had no response. Thankfully, the awkward pause ended when a slower tune began to swell from the strings. "Would you like to dance?" he murmured, trying to remember why he'd thought this was a good idea in the first place.

Luna's smile lit up her face. "That would be lovely, Harry."

Taking her hand, Harry began to spin in a slow circle. For someone with her head so often in the clouds, Luna was surprisingly light on her feet. He found himself moving with her easily, and the two friends danced in a comforting silence.

Without any explanation, Luna began humming "I'll Be Home For Christmas".

It took Harry a long moment to place the muggle Christmas song. "Where did you learn that, Luna?"

"I like to go down to the muggle village now and again, especially at Christmastime. It's amazing how much they can decorate without magic."

"But you do realize that's a Christmas carol and that it's only August now?"

"It's never too early for Christmas carols, I think. I hum them all the time because they make me happy. And this song made me think of you, Harry."

"Really? Why?"

"I just felt like it was something you needed to hear."

Before Harry could demand further explanation, the music changed again to lively jig and Xenophilius Lovegood cut in for a dance with his daughter. Luna pecked his cheek and skipped away with her father.

Though Harry spent the next couple of hours talking with other people, including Muriel Weasley and Elphias Doge, he kept looking for another chance to dance with Luna. He would normally write her odd remarks off as "just a Luna thing", but something about this one felt… different. And he wasn't afraid to admit that he'd really enjoyed dancing with her.

Just as he caught Luna's meaningful gaze from across the tent, Kingsley's patronus leapt into the tent, and Hermione whisked him away from the wedding and the mysterious blonde.

* * *

Harry's teeth chattered, even in the shelter of the tent. Hermione sat in the entrance of the tent, shrouded in the warmest blanket they had to ward off the chill of the drizzly December evening and the horcrux. She was probably still mulling over the possibility of going to Godric's Hollow. She thought it was a terrible idea, but he knew it was the only real lead they had left.

Knowing better than to disturb thinking-Hermione, Harry fiddled with the dial on the wireless, searching for _anything_ to help stave off the boredom. Through the static, he caught a familiar tune: "…Where the love light gleams/I'll be home for Christmas/If only in my dreams…"

His thoughts immediately went to Luna and their dance in a very different tent; it felt as though years had passed since that day. It was probably very close to Christmas, and he wondered if she was headed home on the Hogwarts Express, or maybe curled up by a fire in her father's office, or even staying at the castle to watch over the other students. Wherever it was, he hoped she was better off than him. He wished he could be with her, sharing one more pleasant dance, knowing she was safe in his arms if only for a few mome-

Where had that thought come from? Shaking his head free of it, Harry turned the dial, and, finding a clearer station, walked away from the wireless. No use in thinking that way. But the music coming from the speakers was good, and a little dancing couldn't really hurt. Maybe Hermione would want to dance…

* * *

Harry's stomach fell to his shoes. Voldemort had Luna. Shouts flew around him, but their words barely registered in his ringing ears.

"They took my Luna…"

"Hand over Harry?..."

"Get out of the way…"

"They will be here at any moment…"

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, jerking him back to reality.

In their distraction, Xenophilius nearly hit them with a stunning spell. Instead, it hit the Erumpent horn, and chaos ensued.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron managed to get clear of the Death Eaters, and before Hermione wiped Xenophilius's mind, Harry whispered, "I'll bring her home, Mr. Lovegood. I promise, if there's any way at all, I'll bring her home safe." She had to be okay. Harry couldn't bear to contemplate the alternative.

" _Obliviate_!" cried Hermione, and the trio fled once more into obscurity.

* * *

" _Hermione_!" Ron roared, struggling against his restraints.

Harry hushed him, trying to let his eyes adjust to the dim light of what he assumed was Malfoy Manor's cellar. Ron ignored him, so Harry barely heard their names being whispered through the shadows. Ron finally shut up, and a scuffling sound moved closer.

"Harry? Ron?"

Harry's heart soared; he would know that dreamy voice anywhere. Above them, Hermione still screamed.

Luna helped them remove the ropes that bound them, and Ron managed to light the small room with the Deluminator before collapsing against the wall, pounding his fist in time with Hermione's cries. In the blue haze, he could see that Dean Thomas, Mr. Ollivander, and Griphook, in various states of dishevelment, were also trapped with him. Ignoring the other occupants of the cellar, Harry pulled Luna into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," Harry muttered. When she didn't respond, Harry realized how that had sounded. "Not that I'm glad you got captured or anything. I'm just glad to see you're safe and all. Well, not safe, but at least alive and well. Or you look fairly well. Are you well? Have they been horrid to you? How-"

"We're all a little worse for wear, but we're alive," she said with a soft smile.

"We're getting you all out of here," Harry promised with conviction.

"I know," she nodded. "How was my father? Was the Rookery covered in fairy lights like usual?"

Harry stared at her. "How did you know we'd been to see your father?"

"I told you at the Burrow that you'd be home for Christmas, but I knew you'd also visit mine," she said simply. "Weren't you listening?"

Harry had no response. He just pulled her into another embrace and softly kissed the top of her head, and Luna smirked up at him as she began humming the familiar Christmas tune. It was as though she knew they really would be home for the holidays next year. Her quiet confidence bolstered his own, and he then turned to face the others. He'd sworn he would get Luna, and now them all, to safety, and he was hell bent on keeping that promise; he just needed a plan.

* * *

 **MC4A Challenge Block**

Challenge: Winter Bingo 2018, Gryffindor MC2, Ravenclaw MC2, Long Haul, Advent Countdown

Space: A5

Prompt: Music

Representations: Wedding, Kidnapping, Friends to Maybe More, Lunar Lion

Bonus Challenges: (Demo: Bandstand, Sweetest Burn) (Second Verse: These Boots, Found Family, Toto's Tribute, Tied & Died)

Word Count: 1509


	3. O Christmas Tree

**For Yazzy at The Reviews Corner:** I hope it lives up to your JilyLives!AU expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

James Potter shivered as the bitter Welsh wind whipped at his face. With a quick glance down the row of Christmas trees, he surreptitiously cast Warming Charms over both himself and 16-month-old Harry in his arms. They trailed behind an increasingly agitated Lily Potter, who was obsessively checking each tree for defects.

"Ooh, James, look at this- no, wait, the back of it looks rather sparse," she called over her shoulder.

"Lily, no one's going to be looking at the back!" he groaned, shaking his head at his now missing wife.

Lily's red head popped out from behind the enormous tree in front of James. "But I'm going to put some Ru- some batteries in the stand so that it rotates!" she cried. She stalked off with a huff, muttering something about dragon dung fertilizer and Ever-Fresh Charms.

James suppressed yet another sigh- a regular occurrence today- and simply trudged after his wife, talking sweetly to Harry as they went. She would have to pick one sometime. Or, at least, he was pretty sure she would. Then again, since they could just Apparate home with a Feather-Weight Charm on the tree, she might decide to drag them to Christmas tree farms all over the country in search of the perfect Douglas Fir. Best not to put that idea in her head, James decided. It was only the first of December, and he didn't want to spend the next twenty-four days freezing his toes off.

* * *

On his way into the cottage, James was stamping his boots off on the outdoor mat when he heard a large crash inside. Dropping the load of firewood in his arms, he threw open the door and ran through the kitchen then into the living room where he knew Lily had been. He found her repairing a wooden chair that more resembled a pile of kindling at the base of the massive tree laden with red and gold ornaments.

"Is everything okay?" James fretted. "Did that chair collapse on you while you were trying decorate the tree? I knew we should have gotten rid of that old thing when-"

"No, James," Lily responded with an eye roll. "I had a bunch of ornament boxes piled on top, and I guess it just got too heavy. Luckily I'm still quick with a Levitation Charm."

James's eyes landed on the stack of ornament boxes taller than Lily herself. "That's a lot of ornaments, darling. Where did they all come from?"

"Well, some were my parents, of course, and some are your family ornaments, plus the ones we got from all our friends last year. But I was afraid we wouldn't have enough because this tree is so much bigger than last year, so I went to a few thrift shops and then some other stores in town. I think I've got enough now, but I'm still not sure…" she trailed off, worrying her bottom lip.

"Honey, I'm sure it's going to be great. What you've got looks wonderful," James reassured her.

"Like you'd know," she snapped. "We've had this tree for three days and still don't have anything on it. You don't care if we have any kind of decorations up! Just go chop some more firewood or something useful and let me do all of this." She turned back toward the giant tree and

Sensing his wife's frustrations weren't really aimed at him, James slipped upstairs to check on the napping Harry. The toddler stood at the edge of his bed, gripping the rails and babbling unhappily. A quick nappie change later, James bundled his son up, left a note for Lily, and popped them both to the park around the corner. Harry loved the lights they put in all the trees this time of year. If they weren't under Lily's feet, she couldn't get irritated, James theorized. He wasn't sure if that was true, but he intended to make a long study of it and find out.

* * *

The three remaining Marauders collapsed at the kitchen table, exhausted from their long morning of work.

"I thought being a wizard was supposed to eliminate this kind of manual labor," Remus complained, draining his butterbeer and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"It is," Sirius grumbled around bites of cauldron cake. "Lils is just a sadist."

"I heard that!" she yelled from the living room.

"I still don't know what she's going to do with all those boughs," Remus said. "I swear we hauled in three full trees, just in smaller pieces."

James shook his head. "I haven't really figured out where they're all going either. I'm just really glad none of us are allergic to evergreen."

Sirius and Remus laughed, and Harry smiled and gurgled from his spot on Remus's knee. The friends began to relax, swapping favorite old memories and sharing new stories. Remus was in the middle of the story about receiving his first king size chocolate bar for his eighth Christmas when a frustrated shriek came from the living room.

"Sirius!" Lily shouted. "I need you to get in here and give me your opinion on this garland! James is useless and Remus is too kind. Tell me what I need to do to make it perfect!"

The Marauders shared a look, and James watched nervously as his best friend walked right into the lion's den. Lily was starting to go a little overboard with all the Christmas decorating. James understood wanting everything to look nice, but this… It was all getting a little out of hand. He resolved to talk- gently, mind you- with his wife if she didn't start slowing down a bit. But surely there wasn't much more she could do anyway…

* * *

Sirius and Remus lounged quietly on the Potter's soft leather sofa, sipping hot cocoa as James and Harry played with his miniature dragon figures.

"Lily's really made this place look like magazine," Remus commented, nodding toward the Christmas tree whose limbs sagged heavily under the weight of its ornaments.

Sirius gazed at the garland hanging from the mantle, banister, and front door jamb. "I knew she could give Flitwick a run for his money in general Charms, but I think she may have him beat in decorating! They should hire her to oversee the decorations at Hogwarts!"

James shook his head. "If you only knew… I swear Lily is more stressed out about this Christmas than she was for her NEWTS."

"Impossible," Sirius scoffed. "She nearly drove us all crazy back then with her color-coded revision time tables and notes from second year History of Magic. Ugh, I don't miss _that_."

"I'm not lying!" James exclaimed. "She's hardly sleeping, Harry and I can't touch anything, and every day it's something new that we need to make or add or do to the house to make it 'perfect'. I love that she wants it nicely decorated for Harry's first really good Christmas- he wasn't even two months last time, so it hardly counts. But I'm worried she's going to completely lose it before Christmas can get here."

"Maybe she's decorated herself out," Remus posited. "There can't be much more left for her-"

The front door flew open, and Lily walked in with half a dozen bags on her arms. "Oh good, you're all here! I bought us all matching pajamas for Christmas Eve and some matching sweaters so we can take family photos with the tree. And then I bought some more tinsel and a few… more… ornaments…" she stuttered out as Sirius and Remus began grabbing their coats and scarves and running for the door.

Remus gave James a hard look. " _Talk_ to her," he commanded before shutting the front door quickly.

"I can't believe the nerve of those two!" Lily cried, arms akimbo as she glared at the door. "I just wanted to make this holiday perfect for all of us!"

James just sank onto the couch patted the seat next to him. "Sweetheart, why don't you put those bags down by the stairs and come sit over here with me."

"James, I don't have time to-"

" _Lily_. Please."

Lily complied, dropping her bags and flopping onto the couch next to her husband. They sat in silence for a long moment, watching as Harry played with his miniature dragon figures.

"Do you wanna tell me what's gotten into you this past week?" James asked quietly, slowly combing his fingers through Lily's red locks.

"Everyone keeps getting so upset with me over my decorating and planning. I just want to make sure this Christmas is perfect," she said with a huff.

James smiled sadly at his wife. "It's going to be perfect no matter what, darling. We're all going to be together, safe and happy. That's what makes it perfect."

"But that's why I want everything to be perfect," Lily whispered with a hitch in her voice. "We came so close to _not_ being here, all of us. If Remus hadn't stumbled onto Pettigrew's dirty little secret, we might not… Harry might not…"

As Lily started to cry, James scooped his son up off the floor and pulled them both close. After several minutes, Lily was hiccupping but calm, and Harry was just pleased to be cuddling with both of his parents.

"I just thought that, with everything that had happened, I needed to make this Christmas as perfect as possible," she croaked. "I realize that I _might_ have gone a _little_ overboard in the process."

James just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, so I went _very_ overboard," Lily laughed through her sniffles. "I'm sorry if I turned into the Grinch-zilla."

"The what?"

"Never mind, muggle reference. Sorry for being the crazy Christmas witch. Forgive me?"

"I think we all realized what was happening, so none of us are upset with you, babe. There's nothing to forgive," James promised. "Let's just agree that we're all here, alive, and happy, so this Christmas is already the most perfect one yet."

Lily nodded. "Although I was thinking we really need just a couple more boughs-"

James groaned and threw a dramatic hand over his forehead.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she giggled. "No more greenery, no more ornaments. Just you, me, Harry, Sirius, and Remus, all together in our already-perfect Christmas. That's what I really need."

* * *

 **MC4A Challenge Block**

Representations: James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Family Christmas, Frustration, Decorations Gone Overboard

Challenges: Gryffindor MC2 (x2), Long Haul, Advent Countdown, By Any Other Name, Winter Bingo (5C)

Bonuses: Tactile, Orchard, Gryffindor MC2 (x2), (Second Verse: Found Family, Wabi Sabi, Delicious Lies, Creature Feature, Strange Potato) (Demo: Gingersnap)

Word Count: 1717


	4. O Little Town of Bethlehem

**For Ella at The Reviews Corner:** I browsed your GoogleDoc of 'ships (which made me smile), and Ginny/Luna was on the list. And I don't know that I can explain to you how much I LOVE them. So that's how you wound up with this story. It wound up a bit more... religious than intended, but that's the way the muse wandered. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **MC4A Challenge Block**

 **Challenges** : Fem Power; By Any Other Name; Sky's The Limit; Paranormal Phantasm; Shadows of Consequence; Lessons Learned; Secondary Challenges (Advent Challenge, Sapphic September, All-Female Ships, During the War); Winter Bingo 2018 (1A); Red Moon Quindrabble; Gryffindor MC2; Long Haul

 **Representations** : Ginny Weasley, Weasley Drama, Girlfriends, Magic, Kidnapped Luna, Learning How to Hope

 **Bonuses** : Mistletoe; Second Verse (Not a Lamp, Clio's Conclusion, Unicorn, Mermaid); Demo (Sweetest Burn); Red Moon Quindrabble (NA); Gryffindor MC2 (Y); Long Haul (Y)

 **Word Count** : 1831

* * *

"Hey Mum, are Luna and her dad here yet?" Ginny asked as she strode into the kitchen. The butterflies in her stomach took flight again- they were finally going to tell the Weasleys and Xenophilius that they were _together_. Ginny was nervous to do it, but it didn't seem so daunting if Luna was going to be there with her. Nothing seemed quite as scary with Luna by her side.

The rest of her family, from their seats at the worn table, watched her with varying degrees of… pity?

"Ginny, dear, why don't you sit down?" Molly suggested, reaching for the girl's arm.

"Ginny shook her hand off. "Why are you all looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

"Sweetheart, we know that you and Luna have come to be quite good friends this year and, uh, well you see, um…" Arthur cleared his throat and put down his tea. "Best I just come out with it- Xeno just firecalled us to see if we knew where Luna was. She was supposed to Floo straight to the Rookery from the platform, but she never made it. Given all the anti-Voldemort propaganda the Quibbler has been printing…" The idea that Luna would be far from the first political prisoner taken by Voldemort's side hung ominously in the air.

The blood drained from Ginny's face. Luna couldn't be gone. She'd just kissed her goodbye before they got off the Hogwarts Express. She'd brushed the blonde bangs out of her eyes and drunk in her pale face. She'd squeezed her hand and promised to be brave when they talked to their families…

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Ginny bolted out the back door, ignoring the way her mother called after her. She cast a glamor charm on herself just before she burst through the wards of the Burrow. She tore down the lane with no direction in mind- her only thought was to escape the painful truth behind her.

When her tears finally dried and she came to her senses, Ginny found herself at the edge of muggle Ottery St. Catchpole. She slowed her pace, trying not to draw attention to herself. She passed several quaint shops with lights on their roofs and candles in the windows. Brightly lit Christmas trees shone through the windows of most of the muggle homes, and a large group of carolers was moving through the streets, laughing and singing and spreading good cheer.

The December chill quickly crept through Ginny's thin sweater. She cursed herself for running off without a coat or mittens or a scarf- anything to ward off the cold. Just as she was about to head for the Burrow, Ginny came upon a stone church whose dark wooden door stood slightly ajar. Curious and freezing, she wandered inside.

Ginny's jaw dropped- the church wouldn't have looked out of place as a part of Hogwarts! She walked slowly down the aisle, turning her head in all directions to admire the beautiful stained glass windows, the ornate ceiling, and the sheer size of the ancient muggle-made building. She stopped about halfway down and slipped into a pew, doing her best to remain invisible without the use of magic.

A several adults sat in clumps at the front of the church, and an older lady was doing her best to wrangle many small children in robes. Ginny thought it was odd that muggle children would be wearing robes, but she shrugged off the thought as the children began to sing.

The sound of their pure voices echoing through the church was breathtaking. As the music crescendoed, Ginny felt her heart swell in her chest. By the time the children reached the last line of the song, she felt as though she would cry: "Yet in thy dark streets shineth, the everlasting light/The hopes and fears of all the years are met in thee tonight".

Something about this place- the music, the beauty, the atmosphere of peace- took her fears and turned them to… something else. Ginny felt less scared than she had since Bill's wedding, since the start of this wretched war.

Ginny sat in her pew, transfixed, for the next two hours as she listened to the children's choir. When their practice broke up, she watched the parents bundle up their kids and shuffle them out the door. She heard the heavy door slam shut and realized she was all alone. Unsure of what came over her, Ginny carefully slid down onto the kneeling bench in front of her. She'd never prayed before, but she figured that if ever there was a time to start, it was now.

"Uh, God, uh, sir," she muttered, clearing her throat. "I, uh, I'm not really sure what to do here, but I might as well give this a try. If there's any way you, or anyone else, can keep Luna safe for me, I'd really appreciate it. She's become my best friend, and I think I might really love her. I'm not sure your thoughts on any of that, but please, just keep her safe for me. Uh, that's it. Oh wait, and keep my family safe, including Harry and Hermione. I'm not sure what you'd like me to do in return for all that, but I'll try to figure something out. Just give me a sign or whatever. I'll do anything to keep her safe. Okay, now I'm done. Uhm, goodbye?"

Looking up and seeing no one other than a older gentleman who was seated several rows in front of her, Ginny stood and walked slowly toward the door.

"We're here every night until Christmas Eve," called a voice behind her. "You're more than welcome to join us. It sounds as though you may need it."

Ginny turned to see the kindly face of the man, and she returned his smile. "Thank you, sir. I may do just that." And she really meant it.

She shoved the door open and jogged back home, more at peace than she'd been in a long time.

* * *

Ginny couldn't bring herself to tell her family about her visit to the church. She shamefacedly took their verbal lashing about running away from the safety of the Burrow, "especially in a time like this!" Molly had screeched. But she _needed_ to keep this to herself- she wasn't sure why, but she couldn't have any of her family tagging along and breaking the spell. She would go back down to pray to the muggle God and hold her own private, silent vigil for her girlfriend. Maybe that would be enough for him to keep her safe.

For the next few nights, Ginny went back to St. Mary's. Each night, she listened to the children's choir, knelt on the bench, and poured out her heart. Her fourth visit to the church was on Christmas Eve. Ginny watched as the children performed, and she listened to the lecture that the man from her first night gave. She swore he winked at her as he began talking about this being the season of hope and faith, and she knew that he was speaking right to her.

When the meeting was over, Ginny waited for most everyone else to leave before she started to slip out. Her hand was on the heavy door when-

"Did you find what you came here for?" a familiar voice called.

Ginny looked back to see the kindly man, dressed in his teaching robes, smiling and looking at her expectantly.

"I wasn't really looking for anything," she said slowly, "just a place to get out of the cold."

"We're all looking for something. Reassurance, hope… safety," he said cryptically as he approached her.

Ginny could now see that his eyes were an odd bluish-grey- just like Luna's. She wasn't much on portents or omens or Divination, but maybe this could be the sign she'd asked for.

"Then perhaps I did. Though I suppose only time will tell," she sighed.

The old professor nodded sagely. "Well, you're welcome here anytime, whether it's to pray, light a candle, or just sit with the Lord. And please let us know if there's anything we can do for you."

"I will, thank you," Ginny promised. She once more braved the cold trek back to the Burrow but this time with a warm ball of something in her chest. Maybe it was, dare she say, hope?

* * *

Ginny made it a habit to visit the little church down in the village as often as she could, but she knew that it couldn't go on forever. She would have to go back to Hogwarts, and she didn't expect to return to the Burrow for Easter. Bill had warned her parents repeatedly about getting out of the Burrow- it was too open, too indefensible, and everyone knew where it was. It was only a matter of time before her parents caved to his concerns and made them all relocate to Aunt Muriel's.

Her last night before returning to Hogwarts, Ginny visited St. Mary's one last time. She had finished her praying when the old man sat down on the bench next to her.

"I get the feeling this is the last time we'll be seeing each other, at least for a long while," he murmured, his gaze focused on the small font farther down the aisle.

Ginny nodded. "I leave for school in the morning, and I think my parents are going to move soon."

"That's too bad," he said sadly, "I've enjoyed seeing you here. I hope that you'll keep up your vigil for your friend wherever you go. The Lord rewards faith."

"I will. I just hope that it's enough," she whispered.

The old professor smiled softly. "It will be. The Bible says that everything happens in God's timing, but it also promises good things to those who are strong in their faith. And you, my dear, have the heart of a lion."

"Thank you," Ginny replied. "I hate to, but I've got to be going. I still haven't finished packing." She stood and smiled at the old man once more before heading for the exit.

"I'll be praying for you," he called, "for both of you."

"Then, with your faith, I expect she'll be found by Easter," Ginny grinned, and with that she pushed her way back to cold reality. As she slung her scarf around her neck, a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. The old man must have slipped it into her things. In the light pouring from the stained glass windows, she could just make out:

"Now faith is confidence in what we hope for and assurance about what we do not see." Hebrews 11:1

Ginny stuffed the slip of paper into her pocket and began her brisk walk back to the Burrow with a quiet confidence in the future. Peace, hope, faith- whatever you called it, it could only mean one thing. Luna was going to be alright; Ginny was sure of it.


	5. Santa Baby

**For Dani at The Reviews Corner:** You didn't give an actual pairing on your wish list, so I just went with a bunch of canon-era ones. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you the twins' shenanigans!

* * *

 **MC4A Challenge Block**

 **Challenges** : By Any Other Name; Seriously Important (Not); Lessons Learned; Paranormal Phantasm; Final Frontiers; Secondary Challenges (Advent Challenge; Winter Bingo 2018); Long Haul; Gryffindor MC2 (x2)

 **Representations** : Dumbledore's Army; Terror Twin Shenanigans; Gift Giving 101; Magic; Pushy Questions

 **Bonuses** : Orchard; Second Verse (Found Family; Misshapen Pods; Mermaid); Demo (Gingersnap); Long Haul (N); Gryffindor MC2 (Y)

 **Word Count** : 2130

* * *

"Oi, you lot, listen up!" Harry yelled as he clapped his hands together. When everyone settled down, he continued, "Hermione had a grand idea for how we can all celebrate Christmas this year."

"Forget it, I'm not joining a study group!" Zacharias Smith called. Before Harry could respond, the Hufflepuff was hit with no less than a half dozen Stinging Hexes. "For the love of Merlin, it was a _joke_!" he cried, rubbing his cheek. Fred and George shared a look that promised Smith would be pranked into next week for that little remark.

" _Anyway_ ," Harry yelled, bringing the attention back to himself, "we're going to do a Secret Santa. For those of you not familiar with it-" several quickly raised hands disappeared- "what happens is you write your name on a slip of parchment and then toss it in a hat. When everyone has done that, you reach in and pull out a name. Don't tell the person whose name you draw- there's a reason it's called _Secret_ Santa. Whoever's name it is, you buy a Christmas gift for. During our last meeting before Christmas break, we'll all swap gifts and find out who our Secret Santa is. If you'd like to join, there are scraps of parchment over there. Drop them in the hat on the table, and we can draw names before we leave."

Everyone save Smith, Marietta Edgecombe, and a few other Ravenclaws scrambled to sign up. When the meeting was over, names were drawn. Despite a few gasps, grins, and groans, no one seemed to give away the name they'd drawn.

"Alright, remember, we're exchanging gifts at the last meeting before Christmas. And be careful getting back to your common rooms!" Harry reminded them.

"Brilliant idea, Hermione," George whispered on his way out.

"Can't wait to see it all play out," Fred echoed.

As they slipped back to Gryffindor Tower, the twins agreed to find out who drew what names. Where there were secrets, there were pranks to be played.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Fred and George found Seamus gazing despondently at his slip of parchment. With a pair of nods, they split up, with Fred walking toward where the Chaser girls were sitting and George sliding onto the bench next to Seamus.

"What's got you so glum, my friend?" George asked brightly.

"It's this Secret Santa shite," Seamus responded, dropping his scone. "I don't know what to get the person I've picked, and I have no idea where to start. And to top it all off, I've only got two weeks to figure it out!"

George grinned. "That's quite the predicament. But, being a member of the Weasley family comes with its perks, including a lot of practice in gift giving. Would you like some help?"

"But Harry said we weren't supposed to tell," Seamus said stubbornly.

"He said we weren't supposed to tell the person whose name we drew," George reasoned. "He didn't say anything about getting help from your other friends."

Seamus nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. And it's not like you won't know in a couple weeks anyhow. I've got Cho, and I have no idea what to do. What do you buy a girl for Christmas?"

"Are you telling me you've never bought a girl a Christmas gift, Seamus?" the redhead teased.

"'Course I have!" Seamus cried. "But it's a sight easier figuring out what they want when you're snogging them. Not that I wouldn't like to have a good snog with Cho… But anyone can see she's got her eyes all over Harry."

Suppressing a laugh, George asked, "Well, what _do_ you know about her?"

"Well… uh… she's smart… she's pretty… she's got a good sense of style… she plays Quidditch… and she doesn't seem to like stuff that's not practical," Seamus finished.

"So it sounds like she needs a practical, stylish, and maybe something school or Quidditch related?" George concluded. "Shame that you can't think of anything like-"

"Ooh, that gives me a great idea! Thanks, mate!" the Irishman cried as he ran back up to Gryffindor Tower to write down the idea before he forgot it.

A moment later, Fred slipped into the now vacant seat. "Any luck on figuring it out? A quill we can charm? A perfume we can potion?"

"No! He ran off before I could ask him. I'll try again later, but I don't think I'm going to get him to talk about it a second time without making him suspicious," George said glumly.

"Well, it's a good thing there are still lots of people left," Fred reassured him.

* * *

A few days later, the twins found Neville in the common room, a parchment full of crossed out lines in his lap and a quill in his hand. George slipped upstairs while Fred tried his luck.

""What's got you so stressed there, Nev? Potions homework?" he asked sympathetically.

"Worse- Secret Santa," Neville sighed. "I've drawn Luna, but I have no idea what she'd like!"

"Well, as one of many, many Weasleys, I'd like to offer my gift selection services, free of charge," Fred said with a sweeping bow.

"Okay…" Neville hedged. "But you have to promise to be serious. I don't' want to screw this up."

Fred grinned. "And why is that, dear Neville? Does our resident herbologist have a crush on the crazy creature fanatic?"

" _No_!" Neville said quickly, his cheeks filling with blood, "and Luna isn't crazy!"

"Right, right, I didn't mean any harm by it. I promise, we'll find the perfect gift to help you woo our little loon. Now, let's get down to business. What does she like? What does she want? What does she need?"

Neville swallowed his retort about the "loony" comment. "Well, I know she loves to travel, and she's really excited to be going to somewhere this summer with her father. I think they're headed to the Grand Canyon and maybe Las Vegas? And she's a Ravenclaw, so she loves to learn, something we have in common. Maybe I'll- wait, that's perfect! If I can find it, that is! Oh, I need to see if- yes, she'll know where to look! Gotta run Fred, uh, I mean Geor, er… thanks!" Neville cried as he ran out through the portrait hole.

Fred trudged up to his room and flopped onto his bed.

"No luck, huh?" George asked.

"None," Fred confirmed. "I mean, I could probably figure it out if we went through his stuff the night before, but then we'd have to come up with something on the spot, and I don't want to risk that."

George nodded. "We'll just have to keep trying. Surely we'll figure at least one out before the meeting."

* * *

"You're her best friend!" Ginny squawked. "You're supposed to know these kinds of things." Fred and George knew that tone of voice- things were about to get interesting. They silenced their shoes as they crept up behind their sister and Harry as they swung their legs from the boathouse dock. With less than a week to go, they were running out of options for pranks and needed to find a victim quickly.

"I always get Hermione books and she likes them just fine!" Harry retorted.

"Ugh, you're useless! I just hope you're doing better with your own Secret Santa gift," Ginny huffed.

Harry just stared purposefully out across the lake.

"You haven't even started on yours, have you?" Ginny said, poking his shoulder with her finger.

"I have no idea what to get the guy! All I really know about him is that he's in Gryffindor, has a younger brother, likes taking pictures, and has an unhealthy obsession with me!" Harry whined.

"Okay, well start with that!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "What can you do to help him with any of those? You could give him a giant, autographed poster of yourself," she finished with a snort.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Not going to happen, Gin. But I'll look into the photography angle. Maybe I can get him something for his camera. I'll take a look at some shops in Hogsmeade this weekend. Now what are you going to do about Hermione?"

"She keeps saying she needs to update her wardrobe, but it's not going to do her much good while she's at Hogwarts, and I don't really want to have to try to pick out clothes she would wear. We have very different tastes in clothing," Ginny said.

"No kidding," Harry laughed, and Ginny punched him in the arm.

"At least I'm trying here," she said hotly. "I just don't want to make her gift too practical. She goes through quills, parchment, and ink like there's no tomorrow, but that such a… boring present. I don't know, maybe I'll just give her a gift certificate to Madame Malkin's and be done with it."

"So basically we're no better off than we were before?" Harry joked.

"I suppose not," Ginny sighed. "I guess we'd better head back up to the castle. Maybe I can borrow someone's Twillfit and Tattings catalogue and find a nice top on sale…"

Fred and George made themselves scarce so as not to feel the wrath of their younger sister.

When they were well out of hearing range, George said, "Let's just agree that we can't prank Harry."

"Of course not," Fred agreed. "He's financed our whole business. What kind of business partners would we be if we did that to him?"

"And there's no way to get to whatever Ginny buys unless we catch it during delivery or transport," George groaned.

"No way she'd let that out of her sight anyway," Fred said.

George grinned. "We taught her well."

"I suppose we'll just have to keep our eyes open for opportunities"- Fred started.

"And hope for the best!" they finished together.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I know you're all antsy for it, so let's exchange gifts before we start practicing-" the slight chatter grew to an uproar- "not that you'd be able to focus if we didn't," Harry finished, shaking his head at the scene in front of him.

"Seamus, I love them!" Cho cried as she unwrapped a beautiful pair of Seeker's goggles. "They're beautiful!"

"Beautiful goggles for a beautiful girl," Seamus smirked. "Besides, I thought they might help you get somewhere close to catching the Snitch before Harry this year."

Cho swatted his shoulder, laughing with him.

"Neville, this is so thoughtful," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "I looked for books on American animals here in the UK, but I couldn't find anything this specific. It's wonderful."

Neville blushed at her compliment. "I actually contacted an American publisher, and they sent it over via portkey. But when Madam Pince told me there was an illustrated journal of Newt Scamander's trip to the American Southwest, I knew you had to have it."

Luna promptly kissed him on the cheek and floated away, leaving Neville to imitate a tomato on his own.

"Gin, this bag is gorgeous!" Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around the redhead.

"Look inside!" Ginny told her.

Hermione squealed even louder. "And you filled it with office supplies? Merlin, Gin, you know me so well! Ahhh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I hope they're all right, Colin. I had to kind of rely on the library and the shopkeeper to figure out what you needed," Harry said sheepishly.

Colin opened the small sack carefully, and his jaw dropped. "Ha-Ha-Ha-Harry… This is… This will keep me in Developing Potion for over a year," he whispered in awe.

"Oh, well, I, uh, maybe now you can, uh, take more pictures," Harry muttered awkwardly.

Colin didn't seem to have heard him; he was too busy glancing back and forth from his present to his hero.

When all the gifts were finally exchanged, Ron looked at the present-less twins skeptically. "I don't see either of you holding a gift, and I know you signed up for this. Also, no one's present has exploded, started to stink, or turned them strange colors yet. Are you telling me that you're not going to prank us like you've done every year for as long as I can remember? What's going on with you two?"

"In the spirit of Christmas-" Fred began.

"We have decided-" George continued.

"That our gift to all of you-"

"Would be a safe, prankless-"

"Boring old gift exchange-"

"But we drew each other-"

A collective groan echoed through the Room of Requirement.

"So our gift to each other-"

"Is a whole new set-"

"Of imported, top-of-the-line-"

"Brand new pranking materials!" they finished together. As the rest of the DA resigned themselves and their fellow students to new methods of embarrassment, Fred and George high-fived. It was going to be a fun New Year.


	6. Silent Night

**For Ash at The Reviews Corner:** Angst really isn't my strong suit, but I tried! Fun fact, the little story that Sirius tells at the end is true- look it up, it's kind of cool! Hope you enjoy my attempt at angst!

* * *

 **MC4A Challenge Block**

 **Challenges:** By Any Other Name; Not Commonwealth; Paranormal Phantasm; Shadows of Consequence; Secondary Challenges (Advent Challenge; During the War; Winter Bingo 2018 [5E]); Gryffindor MC2; Slytherin MC2; Long Haul; Mooning; Time of Dying

 **Representations:** The Brothers Black; Too Proud to Quit; Magic; Join or Die

 **Bonuses:** Orchard; Second Verse (Misshapen Pods; Mermaid; Esbat; Under the Bridge); Gryffindor MC2 (N); Slytherin MC2 (N); Long Haul (N); Mooning (N); Time of Dying (N)

 **Word Count:** 1344

* * *

Sirius slipped out through the tiny opening in the Whomping Willow's trunk, making sure to jab a small twig into the right knot so he didn't get thrashed by its branches. He crept down to the edge of the Black Lake. _Funny_ , he thought, _a pair of Blacks meeting at the Black Lake_. He covered his tracks carefully- it would look odd for footprints to appear in the snow when there was no visible human to make them. He stepped behind the right tree and lifted his Disillusionment Charm.

"Next time, try silencing your shoes," came a voice from the rocks in front of him. Sirius turned in time to see Regulus lift his own Disillusionment. "I could hear you coming from a hundred paces away."

"I wasn't too worried about being heard here. I didn't figure anyone would be out here other than you and me," Sirius reasoned, plopping down next to his younger brother on the large boulder.

The silence between them was terribly awkward; Regulus began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. If his housemates found out he was meeting with his blood traitor brother to exchange Christmas gifts, they would-

"I wasn't sure you'd come," Sirius murmured, turning a small box wrapped in green paper over in his hands.

Regulus swallowed hard. "I wasn't sure myself. I still don't know that it was a good idea."

"I know," Sirius replied. "Heaven forbid you upset your _Death Eater_ friends-"

"They've been better friends to me than you were," Regulus snapped. He immediately regretted it when he saw the guilt flash across his brother's face. "We promised we wouldn't do this, Siri."

"You're right, you're right. Let's pretend that didn't happen, okay?" Sirius asked.

"Agreed. Let's just do this. Open mine first," Regulus said, pulling a tiny red box from his cloak.

With childlike exuberance, Sirius ripped the paper off and tore into the box. He pulled out a shiny Zippo lighter. He grinned as he flipped it open and sparked it before Regulus slammed it shut and gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Hiding, right, sorry, I forgot," Sirius chirped. "But this is great, Reg! How did _you_ get a hold of a muggle lighter?"

"I have friends," Regulus said evasively. "But it's engraved, see?"

Sirius held it up under the light of the full moon, and he could just make out his initials and what looked like his family's motto: Toujours Pur. But wait- not "Pur"- it said "Toujours Juste".

"Always Just?" Sirius questioned.

"You're always the one that stand up for what you know to be good and right and just," Regulus answered quietly. "I figured you were going to need a light for those awful muggle cigarettes you like so much, it could at least look nice and at the same time remind of you of what you believe in- justice and the Light."

Sirius put his hand on his chest in shock. "Reg, that's… that's the most wonderful, unBlack-like gift I've ever received. You don't even agree with what I'm fighting for."

"But I believe in you. It's too late for me, but you… you're going to change the world for the better, Siri. I just hope I'm around to see it."

"How many times have I told you?" Sirius begged. "I can get you out! All you have to do is-"

"And you know why I can't," Regulus said firmly. "It wouldn't be safe for anyone who knew anything about me. Besides, I recently learned some things that may allow me to help the Light after all. Now, I believe it's time for me to open my gift?"

Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes before tossing the small package to his brother. "Now that I've opened yours, I feel like a complete prat."

"I'm sure I'll love… what is it?" Regulus asked, pulling out a small black flashlight.

"It's a muggle torch. Normally they run on what Lily calls batteries, which are like little power packs. But I got Remus to help me enchant it with Runes so that it never needs new batteries or little light bugs to make it work. Here, flip this switch!"

Regulus pushed the little button into the "on" position, and a bright light flooded the area. "Shit!" he cried, fumbling to cut the torch off, "really, Siri? Right now?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm not used to hiding at Hogwarts quite like this," he muttered, finally switching the torch off.

"This is great, Sirius, thank you!" Regulus grinned.

"I thought, since you might be going all kinds of dark places- forests and graveyards and caves, oh my!- so this way you can always have a light, even if you can't do magic," Sirius explained.

It was Regulus's turn to be touched. "That is so thoughtful, Siri. I'll think of you every time I use it."

"Same here," Sirius promised.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, drinking in each other's' company.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this next year, Reg?" Sirius asked quietly.

"You know we won't," Regulus sighed. "I wish we could, but once you're fully in the Dark Lord's service, you don't get holidays off. If he knew I was meeting with you, it would end very badly for both of us. I think we both know this is our last holiday together for a very long time."

Sirius's chin dropped to his chest. "I was afraid you would say that."

"But it doesn't mean we can't enjoy the hell out of this one," Regulus said with a smile.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Sirius nodded. The brothers sat at the edge of the lake, talking and laughing and enjoying each other until the sun started to lighten the eastern sky.

"I suppose I'll have to be going," Sirius said regretfully, and Regulus nodded.

After a long moment, they both tried to speak at the same time.

"You first," Regulus insisted.

"Okay, well I was going to ask you how much you knew about muggle history," Sirius started.

"Honestly, nothing," Regulus replied.

"Well, back in the early 1900's the muggles on the continent had a really big war. But on time, on Christmas Day, they all decided to stop fighting for the day. They all came out of their hiding places, and started singing Christmas carols, smoking cigarettes, sharing sweets. They had to go back and start trying to kill each other the very next day, but they had one beautiful day of peace in the midst of war and death. Tonight kind of reminded me of that," he finished sadly.

"Do you know which Christmas carols they sang?" Regulus whispered.

Sirius shrugged. "The only one Remus ever mentioned was Silent Night."

"Then I will always think of tonight when I use this 'torch' or hear that song," Regulus promised, and Sirius silently agreed.

After a long moment, Sirius laughed. "What great saps we are!"

Regulus couldn't help but chuckle along with his brother's infectious laugh.

"What were you going to say, Reg?" Sirius asked, settling down again.

Regulus opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut. "I love you" seemed inadequate in a moment such as this.

"I was going to tell you to stay safe, and that I hope for the day when we can do this again without all of this Dark Lord shit hanging over us," Regulus murmured.

"I look forward to it," Sirius replied.

Without another word, they stood and hugged each other for longer than was entirely "appropriate", even for brothers. Regulus watched his brother Disillusion himself and sneak across the lawn with a heavy heart. When he saw the Whomping Willow twitch and then settle, he began to trudge back up toward the castle. As he walked through the snow, he fingered the torch in his pocket and whistled something that might have been "Silent Night". Maybe, just maybe, both of the Black brothers would live to see their world find a better way and get to have another Christmas together. Just maybe.


	7. Merry Christmas, Darling

Author's Note: And I'm back with more holiday stuff! Though you might want to switch out your dental floss for a box of tissues this time through—it's a wee bit angsty. (Okay, more than just a bit. Love me anyway!)

* * *

A sudden tapping on the window jarred Neville from his quiet morning of grading papers at the kitchen table, causing him to drop his quill and spill coffee on his pajama pants.

"Stupid owls," Neville grumbled, swatting at the stain on his lap as he moved toward the window, "can't knock without waking up the whole house."

"It's a good thing I was already up," Luna said, bouncing into the kitchen. "What have we got today?"

A gust of biting December air cut through Neville's thin jumper as he wrestled the lone envelope from the owl's leg. "Well, the newspaper isn't here, so it's not the regular post. Merlin, it's cold— _just hold still, would you_?"

Luna bit her lip and fiddled with the tie of her luridly striped dressing gown. "Do you think…?"

"I hope."

Neville finally managed to untie the letter, dropped an owl treat on the snowy window sill, and shut the snapping owl outside. He looked down at the front of the envelope and swallowed hard.

"There's nothing here but our address, but it's definitely his writing."

"That's a good sign then," Luna said, slipping her arm around Neville's waist as he broke the red wax seal on the parchment.

Rather than read it aloud, Neville held the letter between them so they could read it together.

* * *

 _22 December, 2002_

My dearest Neville and Luna,

I know I promised to write more often, but we've already been here two weeks longer than expected, and we've only "dispatched" one of our targets. (I think you know what I mean.) As time drags on, Head Auror Robards allows fewer and fewer personal letters to go out. Maybe he's afraid that sending too much post could attract the attention of the dark wizards we're trying to capture. But more likely, he thinks we've got an information leak and that's why we haven't seen the marks in a few days. Either way, I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner.

I hope you two are doing well and celebrating with the Weasleys and our other friends. I'm as well as I can be, being away from you at Christmas. This dark hovel I'm in (sorry, can't say where) is a far cry from our cozy little house with Luna's fairy lights and Neville's jungle of decorations. We do have a small tree in the back room, and, though it's a sight sparser than ours at home, it still brings me joy.

I think of you most often when we're all gathered around the fire here at night. Something about the merry, crackling logs fills me with the desire to see you, and though we're far apart, sometimes I swear you're here with me. I'm thankful I can dream, because in my dreams I'm always at home, Christmas-ing with you.

I wish so badly I was with you, but every time I think of you, I'm reminded why I have to stay here and see this through. You're the reasons I continue on. You're the reasons I need to make sure these dark wizards spend the rest of their days behind bars—to keep you safe. So that's what I've decided to focus on to get me through this hell. But I swear I'll come home to you soon, safe and sound. It's a promise.

I love you both so much. Happy Christmas, my darlings.

All my love,

Harry

* * *

"It's dated yesterday," Luna breathed. "He's still alive. He's still safe."

Neville pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her head. "Let's just pray he stays that way."

* * *

 **MC4A Challenge Block**

 **Stacked with:** Hangman; Winter Bingo; VV; FPC; BAON; StL; Star; Fence; Shower; ER; RoB; Cluster

 **Individual Challenges:** In a Flash (Y); Gryffindor MC x2; Ravenclaw MC; Tissue Warning; Old Shoes; Times to Come (Y); Shipmas (Y); Themes & Things A — Secrets (Y); Themes & Things B — Risk (Y); Themes & Things C — Dressing Gown (Y); Clowder (Y); Themes & Things D — Jumper (Y); Themes & Things E — Quill (Y)

 **Representation:** Lunar Heroes; Auror Harry; Holidays Apart

 **Bonus Challenges:** Jack's Jollies; Second Verse (Not A Lamp; Nontraditional; Middle Name; Three's Company; Where Angels Fear); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Bee Haven; Machismo; Fire Song; A Long Dog; Unicorn; Head of Perseus; In the Trench; Soul-Like); Demo (Easy Zephyr; Sweetest Burn; Tootsies)

 **Tertiary Bonus Challenges:** AC (Rampant); LiCK (Poppy; Yarrow); O3 (Oath)

 **Word Count:** 595

 **Winter Bingo**

 _Space Address (Prompt):_ 5E (Love)


	8. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:** It's that time of year again! Strap on you snow boots and call your dentists, folks: the holiday fluff is coming!

* * *

Hermione hung the final ornament on the tree and stepped back to study their handiwork, making sure everything was just so. Ron stepped up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's almost perfect," she muttered, cocking her head to the side. "If only I could get it to stay a bit straighter…"

Ron rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's not perfect, but I think it's perfect for us. Just enjoy the moment, babe."

"I know, I know. It will never be perfect, but it's ours. I love reliving all the memories on it." She reached out and traced her fingers over the salt dough ornaments with her children's tiny footprints pressed into them.

"Rosie and Hugo's first Christmases. Those are some of my favorites," said Ron. "I'm so glad you introduced that tradition to our family."

"I'm just happy your family has been so accepting of them. I was a bit worried they'd think Muggle traditions were silly," she replied.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "You have met my father, right?"

"I suppose you're right," she laughed, and, without warning, her face slipped into melancholy. "The holidays bring up so many memories, most of them wonderful. But sometimes I'm afraid I'll forget all the little rituals I shared with my own parents."

"I won't let you forget them," he promised, squeezing her gently. "We'll write them down so you can tell Rosie and Hugo all about them. Or maybe we could try some of them ourselves!"

"Ron, you really don't have to do that…"

"I'm serious. We've got children of our own, and I think they should get to experience both of our favorite Christmas traditions."

Hermione turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. "I love you, Ron Weasley."

"I love _you_ , Hermione Weasley," he said with a grin. Then he scooped her up into his arms, walked over to a chair, and plopped down with her in his lap. "Now, tell me more about these Granger Christmas customs! Which was your favorite as a little kid?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I supposed I loved seeing my father dress up as Father Christmas and put my presents under the tree."

Ron's brow furrowed. "I thought Muggle kids weren't supposed to see Father Christmas?"

"Well, typically they aren't. But by the time I was Rosie's age — four or so, I'd guess — I didn't really believe in Father Christmas. Mum always let me 'sneak' down and watch him do it so I'd keep believing."

"Why was that?"

Hermione tugged at the collar of her jumper and looked down. "It seemed impossible for him to visit all the world's houses in a single night, and 'magic' didn't seem like a reasonable explanation."

Ron let out a guffaw, and she elbowed him sharply.

"The children are finally asleep!" she huffed. "And besides, how was I supposed to know I was a witch!"

* * *

Three nights before Christmas, Hermione walked into their bedroom to find Ron shoving a bundle of red fabric beneath their bed.

"What was _that_?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she passed him his evening cup of Earl Grey and a Christmas cookie.

He took a small sip and then smiled at her, his eyes twinkling merrily. "It's too close to Christmas to be asking questions."

* * *

As Hermione herded Hugo toward his open door, she looked at Ron and said, "Hugo's a little wound up tonight. I'll take him if you'll take Rosie?"

Ron nodded and watched his wife snag their rambunctious toddler and haul him into his room. When she kicked it shut, Ron looked down at his daughter, who looked adorable dressed in Christmas footie pajamas. Other than her bright orange-red hair, she was the spitting image of his wife, with her button nose, inquisitive eyes, and that stubborn set to her jaw. His plan would take some convincing.

He dropped to one knee and smoothed a hand over his daughter's wayward curls. "Rosie, can you do Daddy a favor? It requires you to be a big girl."

Rose studied him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I'm planning a surprise for Mummy, and I need a little more time to get it all done. Can you get into bed all by yourself and stay there?"

"Yes, Daddy!" she chirped. "I love you!"

"Love you too, Rosie. Happy Christmas!" Ron whispered after her as she bounded into her room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Hermione slipped into her bedroom twenty minutes later, thankful she'd managed to get Hugo to sleep fairly quickly tonight. Seeing the bed was still made, she assumed Ron was reading Rose yet another story. Then she heard a clatter downstairs.

Muttering under her breath, Hermione threw on her dressing gown and dashed down the stairs, wand drawn. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, her heart clenched. Ron, dressed in an ill-fitting red suit and bushy white beard, was trying to levitate a stack presents from their hiding place in the laundry room to the Christmas tree in front in the family room. It seemed turning the corner from the kitchen to the family room had given him a bit more trouble than he bargained for.

"Father Christmas has got it a bit easier because he carries all the presents in a sack," she whispered, crossing the room to help him pick up the packages scattered across the floor.

Ron pushed his faux white bangs out of his eyes and groused, "He also doesn't have to see around this ridiculous wig!"

Together, they moved all the presents and arranged them in careful stacks beneath the tree. When they finished, Ron pulled his wife into a tight embrace in the doorway.

"So? What do you think of your Christmas surprise?"

She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you. Even if the kids won't see it, I love it. I'm even liking that color on you, which is a surprise."

"The long white beard really does it for you, huh?"

"No, silly," she giggled. "I'm actually thinking I'd like to get you out of that beard right now so I can snog you properly."

Ron scoffed. "Don't knock it until you've tried it. Besides, can't you see we're under the mistletoe? That means I have to snog you _now_ ," he said before leaning down to kiss her deeply.

After a moment, Hermione broke the kiss and looked at the garland-clad door frame above her. "Ron, that's not mistletoe, it's holly."

"I know that," he whispered in her ear, "I just couldn't wait any longer."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled up at her husband before bringing his lips down to hers. They enjoyed just a few more seconds alone before they heard a pair of little giggles from the top of the stairs.

Hermione pulled back, grinning like a fool. "Oops!" At least this would make for a good story some day.

Ron, his eyes twinkling merrily, simply said, "Mummy, it looks like you've got some explaining to do."

* * *

MC4A Challenge Block

Stacked with: Hangman; Winter Bingo; FPC; BAON; SIN; PP; Fence; Shower; Rum; Cluster

Individual Challenges: Short Jog (Y); Gryffindor MC x2; Tiny Terror; Winter Wonderland; Old Shoes; Times to Come; Shipmas; Themes & Things A — Family; Themes & Things B — Joy; Themes & Things C — Dressing Gown; Small Fry; Clowder; Themes & Things D — Jumper; Themes & Things E — Chair; No Proof

Representation: Hermione Granger x Ron Weasley; Rose Weasley; Hugo Weasley; Family Holiday Traditions; Screw Ups and Surprises; Fluffiest Fluff

Bonus Challenges: Second Verse (Not A Lamp; White Dress; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Delicious Lie; Sitting Hummingbird; Jet Fuel) Demo (Sweetest Burn; Easy Zephyr; Gingersnap; Tootsies)

Tertiary Bonus Challenges: AC (Tactile; Orchard; Rampant); O3 (Oath)

Word Count: 1186

Winter Bingo

Space Address (Prompt): 4D (Holly)


	9. (No Place Like) Home for the Holidays

**AN: Hey! Just a little something about Sirius' first Christmas with the Potters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays

The sound of the shower running pulled Sirius from his fitful sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to tamp down the sadness he had hoped would disappear with a good night's rest.

It was his first Christmas with the Potters; the thought made him smile. Coming here for other holidays had been wonderful, but Christmas was quite special for the Potters. There was hardly an inch of the house not covered in lights, garland, ornaments, or some other decoration. Pops always seemed to be singing a carol under his breath, which Sirius found hilarious because the man could _not_ carry a tune. And he didn't know how Mama P kept the house smelling like freshly baked gingerbread for days on end, but he hoped it never went away. Most importantly, they made sure he felt included in everything they did as a family. The Potter house was nothing short of magical right now.

It stood in stark contrast to the Christmases of his childhood: stiff family dinners, boring pureblood holiday parties, and not an ounce of Christmas cheer in the entirety of Grimmauld Place. Not to say that there weren't good memories. The house elves liked to sneak all the Black children holiday sweets when their parents weren't looking. When Andromeda had still been a part of the family, she actually got his parents to listen to her play Christmas pieces on the piano and even occasionally sing along. Best of all, he and Regulus had started their own tradition of exchanging presents after they were supposed to be asleep on Christmas Eve.

Sirius collapsed back onto his pillow. That hadn't happened since he left for Hogwarts, and now he supposed it never would again.

The door to the bathroom he shared with James flung open.

"Wake up, you layabout!" James chirped, one hand absentmindedly trying to flatten his still-wet hair into submission. "Happy Christmas!"

Sirius forced his features into what he hoped was a convincing smile. "Happy Christmas, James."

The other boy tossed a beautifully wrapped package onto his bed. "We usually wait until just before Christmas dinner to open presents, but I thought you'd want this one early."

Intrigued, Sirius picked up the box and tore into the wrappings. He pulled out an orange sweater with what had to be the world's ugliest reindeer on the front of it.

"Uh, thanks?"

"If you tap it with your wand, his nose lights up."

Sirius nudged it with his wand and, sure enough, the reindeer's nose started blinking with headache-inducing intensity.

"This is… This is really something."

James snorted. "It's an ugly Christmas sweater."

"I wouldn't call it 'ugly', per se…"

James plopped down on the bed, ignoring the shredded wrapping paper beneath him. "Oh, but it is. And that's the whole point. Apparently it's a Muggle thing my dad saw several years ago when he went shopping in London. He said it was even fashionable to have an entire party dedicated to seeing who could find the ugliest one. Of course I assumed he was lying, so when we were First Years, I asked one of the Hufflepuff prefects who confirmed it. Long story short, Dad buys us all a new one every year, and we wear them on Christmas day. His is always the worst, but he thought you'd like the light. I think he does it so he gets out of dressing up like Mum always wants to, but I'll let you decide that for yourself."

Sirius fought the urge to clutch the sweater to his chest. To his shame, he felt surprised to be included in a real family tradition, even if it was a silly one. He should have known Pops wouldn't leave him out.

"Well, at least I'll be in good company," he said with a smile. "I can't wait to see what Pops' looks like."

James laughed. "My advice? Bring sunglasses when you come downstairs."

* * *

Sirius couldn't remember a Christmas so full of joy.

After breakfast, he and the Potters had joined up with the Boneses, Longbottoms, and several other wizarding families to go caroling in the small wizarding village of Godric's Hollow. He couldn't sing all that well, but it was fun to try, and the rest of the carolers covered most of his and Pop's mistakes. The last house they visited in the village belonged to an older couple named Bagshot, who immediately invited them all in for a small Christmas luncheon. No one said anything, but Sirius was pretty sure this was all part of the tradition, too.

They'd come back to the Potters' house soon after to have tea and eggnog and open presents. Sirius felt he'd been given far too many gifts, especially after the Potters had opened their home to him, but part of him couldn't help noticing that he and James were treated equally.

As they finished dinner, Mama P and James brought out the pudding.

"Smells delightful, as always, sweetheart," Pops said with a grin. "What have we got this year?"

Mama P shook her head and set her tray down on the table. "The same thing we have every year—my boys' favorites. I've got a trifle for you, Christmas cake for James and me, and mince pies for Sirius." She turned to Sirius and said, "I wanted to to surprise you, so I asked James what your favorite Christmas pudding was. This was all he could come up with, so if you'd prefer something different next year—"

Sirius jumped up from his seat and grabbed his adoptive mother in a bone crushing hug. He wanted to say something, but all he could do was bury his face in her neck and pretend tears weren't leaking onto her ridiculous Christmas tree sweater. Mama P just held him tight, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

When he finally collected himself, Sirius pulled back and looked down at his feet, trying to hide his wet eyes and flaming cheeks. "This is perfect, Mama P. Thank you—thank you all—for doing so much to make this house feel like home, especially during the holidays."

With an uncharacteristic fierceness, Mama P took his chin in her hand and brought his gaze up to her own shining, slightly wrinkled eyes. "Sirius, as soon as you told us you wanted to stay here, I thought we made it clear that you were our son, just as much as James is. We wanted to make sure it felt like home because this _is_ your home, you silly boy."

Sirius glanced over at the table. James gave him a determined nod—they'd been brothers long before Sirius had sought refuge with the Potters. Pops, on the other hand, just smiled back at him, somehow looking happy and proud yet confused as to why this had even been in question to begin with.

A knot he hadn't even been aware of unclenched in Sirius' gut. "In that case," he said, "let's dig in. I love mince pies." He sat back down in his chair, grabbed a handful of miniature pastries from the tray, and immediately dug in.

In truth, he probably preferred the taste of sticky toffee pudding or even treacle tart. But from then on, he knew mince pies would taste like home, and that's all Sirius really wanted.

* * *

 **MC4A Challenge Block**

 **Stacked with:** FF; VV; BAON; ToS; SIN; NC; LL; PP; SoC; Star; Fence; Shower; ER; Cluster

 **Individual Challenges:** Short Jog (Y); Sett to Destroy; Gryffindor MC x2; Bow Before the Blacks; Winter Wonderland (Y); Minerva's Migraine; Real Family; Tissue Warning; Old Shoes; Ways to the Heart; Themes & Things A — Family; Themes & Things B — Surprise; Themes & Things C — Pillow; Feast; Themes & Things D — Jumper; Themes & Things E — Chair; No Proof

 **Representation:** Sirius Black; James Potter; Potter Parents; Family is What You Make It

 **Bonus Challenges:** Hot Stuff; Second Verse (Teat Juice; Spinning Plates; Rock of Ages; Hot Apple); Chorus (Delicious Lie; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow's Shade; Jet Fuel; Not Mozart) Demo (Horrible Love; Gingersnap)

 **Tertiary Bonus Challenges:** AC (Orchard); SN (Ameliorate); O3 (Olivine); SHoE (Onus)

 **Word Count:** 1217

 **Winter Bingo**

 _Space (Prompt):_ 3C (Pie)


End file.
